The final quell --OPEN SYOT
by A.J.Rednibr
Summary: This is the last quell, as thousands are upset that they couldn't get into the hunger games! l see who will win, and see just how far you can take your tribute!
1. Prologue

"This is a historical event, and I know everyone that wanted to get into the hunger games couldn't, so I'll proudly announce the final quell!" Flickerman pauses for effect as the capital goes ballistic in the background. May the odds be ever in your favor! the screen fades out, and there is silence from the set.

* * *

A/N This is the final quell, and all thirteen districts are participating in them, as well as the capital. This year there will only be one tribute from each zone, and only one, as to save more lives. don't forget to let e know all about your tribute!

* * *

Things I need to know:

* * *

Name

District

Age

Gender

Height

weight

personality

back story

preferred weapons

strengths

weaknesses

anything else you feel the need to tell me

please PM me or place your tribute info in the review section! thank you all!

* * *

PS: I want you to know that I will drop random items to your tributes, but you can earn money/ sponsor your own tributes y answering questions at end of chapters or PM me good ideas about where the story should go! This is your story!

* * *

**District 1:Nissa Anne Foster(F)~Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**

**District 2: Valentine Ariana McDaniels (F)~RachSaysRawr**

**District 3:**

**District 4: Jason Fern (M)~August**

**District 5:**

**District 6:**

**District 7: Rudd Winslow (M)~Imaginationstation00**

**District 8:**

**District 9:**

**District 10:**

**District 11: Jasmine Green (F)~ August**

**District 12:**

**District 13: Ricky Dangerfield(M)~BJStarlington**

**Capital kid:**


	2. The real Deal

**Rudd Winslow's PoV**

* * *

**District 7**

* * *

"Daddy, wait up!" I stop in the grass to let her catch up, and I wonder how I could have let her get so far behind me. I pick her up with a groan, "up you go Cleo," I say. her golden eyes sparkle like little suns. She has a little crumbs on her cheek, but I don't mind. I give her a raspberry on her dirty cheek, and she giggles, letting me know that everything is fine.

"again!" She hollers. she's laughing loudly now, and I can't help but give her another. "Again!" she says once more, but we have things to do; I have things to do.

"Not right now, doodle-bop," I say, placing her back on the floor, and replacing her with a dirty napkin. I throw it away and begin to tidy up the place. "Stay right there, right where I can see you, okay?"

"Okay daddy!"

I begin to pick up her dirty clothes, and throwing them in the hamper, when I come along something clean, I fold it and place it in her drawer. Out of instinct, I glance over, and she's gone. I search frantically around the room, thinking that she's playing hide and seek. Oh how she loves to play that game! I feel a twinge of fear, mingled with pain knotting up in my stomach, she's never done this before. I walk out of her room, and find her sleeping in the hall.

"I thought I told you to stay where I could see you," I whisper. I'm glad that I found her for many reasons. One, she's the one person that I actually finding myself happier around. I feel that I can't hurt her. Two, she's not mine, I'm just her babysitter. And finally, she calls me daddy.

I go to pick her up, but I come up short. She's lying in a deep crimson liquid, and it seems to grow in shape and volume. I gasp, lifting her from the floor, and I find my scissors plunged into her abdomen. Pain shoots through me, and it's worse than any death that I can imagine. I feel the floor meet my hands, and finally all the strength leave my body.

* * *

I sit up, and notice that it was all a dream. Just a dream? Kind of hard to swallow. I fear that it has something to do with my mother, and I shake it from my head instantly. she abused me, and now she's dead. She couldn't handle it, no. She couldn't handle the confrontation. She couldn't handle it. I quickly get dressed, and I look at myself in a broken piece of glass, which is what I have as a mirror. I straighten my black shirt, and rub the wrinkle out of my jeans as best I can. I hate sleeping in my clothes, but I did, and now I am to pay for it.

I grab my thin wind breaker, and head outside into the thick forestry ear my house. the wind bites through my clothing, and nips at my skin greedily gulping down its warmth. I take the hatchet that's leaning against my house and do what I do best.

I find a sizable tree and begin to chop. suddenly, I hear a noise, and I recognize it as chopping as well. Who would chop so close to our house? I think bitterly, and go check it out. It doesn't take me long to find it's source. A young girl, no younger than sixteen is chopping at a small tree. I sneak up behind her, and tap her on the shoulder.

"I could have killed you, girl," I say. I don't need her taking the wood near my house, especially a tree so small. She turns to me, and instantly I'm capture by her beauty. She blushes. I feel a little nervose, but I shove the feeling away. "What are you doing chopping wood her, this isn't your area. And this tree is too young."

"I'm sorry, but I'm new here, and this is just a one time thing. I promise -"

"One time thing?! This tree only has one life, and you chop at it like it's a great oak. Let me show you a thing of two." I use one hand and chop the tree in one swoop. "The tree is as fragile as you, I say in a threatening manner. She gulps.

"I'm Melanie." she says. I'm confused, so I reply.

"Rudd." I nudge her into a tree, and block her path with my body. her heat is just delicious, licking my face. "I don't want to see you this close to my house again, got that girly?" I say using my ax blade to force her to make eye contact with me. "Damn she's gorgeous, like my mother, and that's what makes me tick.

"If I catch you here, again I'll -" I almost said kiss, but I restrained myself. "I'll kindly and simply kill you. I slam the blade into the oak above her, letting her flinch badly. I'm angered with myself for doing such a thing, and I stalk off after dislodging my ax. It's probably Those Fucking mind games that The capital is playing with us," I say to myself. I know what I have to do. I place my ax against the wall, and take off.

I really don't know where I'm going until I arrive at the justice building, I don't stop there. I shove my way to the front of the crowd. "I want to DIE!" my head is screaming. I shove some kid aside and hop onto the stage.

"Thank you for accepting me as your tribute."

* * *

_**A/N I hope that you enjoyed the first real chapter! I will add more characters soon, as soon as you begin to add more reviews. I have a couple more tributes to do now, but I'll hold off on their PoV until next time. A special thanks to **_**Imaginationstation00**_** for the first review. The SYOT wil be open until Dec 20, as Christmas will be coming up.**_


	3. not one to cross

**Valentine Ariana McDaniel's PoV**

* * *

**District 2**

* * *

Today seems dull, and I have very little options of fun, but there is one that I haven't let cross my mind in a while. The final Quell is coming, and it's not much time before that horrendous tribute is chosen. Not this year I know that I want to be the tribute in the final quell. Guys would fall all over me, and I'd be bathing in money. That's fun.

I've got several links up in the capital, and they told me before they announced it. I acted as if I wasn't too interested, since risking my life is the only problem I'll have. I've got this down to a science, so everything will be fine, on my account. I race over to the phone.

"Hello, may I speak to Chardonnay, please?"  
"that is I."  
"Tell the head game maker, I'm in."  
"Who am I speaking to, might I ask."  
"Just tell him, he'll know."

I go outside, and race to the town square and brush past several people. A few try to resist, but I keep them in like with my ring. It has a blade that's exactly 1/5 of an inch long. They know that I mean business, and they step aside. a larger kid pushes her to the floor.

Any of the other kids were larger than me, as I am a petite young girl, but the fearful glances let me know that the new guy doesn't know what's up. It's a good thing that I brought my pocket knife with me. With a whirl and another swift motion the large guy lies on the floor convulsing. I have punctured his spinal chord, s he'll be dead within the hour. I stand on the stage, and sit on the edge, daring anyone to challenge my wants. They'd end up on the same boat - I mean stretcher the other guy is on.

"This is one of the most historical events in hunger games history! Glaze says into the microphone. He's our escort, and he's kind of cute. There's an unusual silence in the air, and Glaze uncomfortably continues. And District two's final tribute is..." he digs around, and suddenly the Peace keepers drag him into the justice building. The district looks on in horror as I smile triumphantly.

Glaze walks back outside, and seems a little shaken.  
"Our final tribute is, Valentine Ariana Macdaniels!"  
"McDaniels," I correct. Since I'm already on-stage, no one can volunteer. They know that I had the games rigged, but what are they to do about it? They'll be peacekeepers soon, and will follow my orders; indirectly that is.  
I enter the justice building, as I can see that the air has changed.

"This is my games," I say.  
"I'm afraid I can't guarantee you a win, dear."  
"I knew you were here." Elite steps out from the shadows. I race over and kiss his lips. He's the youngest head game maker, and by far my favorite.  
"I'm not asking for a win, I'm asking to make things interesting.


	4. She's hooked

**Jason Fern**

* * *

**District Four**

"District four, where you can hapily divorce and leave our family." I find myself saying after sometime of angry thoughts. My father left me for some young hag. He left my mother, and his youngest son. He knows nothing about the value of life.

"I see a couple girls walking by, and I smile. This is my best trait, good looks, and I get them from my father. A gift, yet a curse from the uncommited man that I once loked up to. Sometimes I feel that I'm following in his footsteps. I know that I can ave any number of girls crawling over me with just a few words.

I can't undo what I've become, only remake or break it. Sheila, my sister-in-law, walk by, trying to be nice with her forced smile. I frown. relizing why she's smiling. I look away in disgust, and try to forget my past. She used to be my lover, and has ruined my future.

I make myway to the twn square, which is suprisingly people are worrying about fishing, and they must not have tuned into their television sets.

"This is the last call, who will volunteer as tribute?" I notice a young girl crying, hoping that she has a volunteer. She can't be more than thirteen years old.

"I'm sorry, Shelly, but -"  
"Wait," I call out. I race over to the stage, getting glares, and a few looks of understanding. I get up on the stage, realizing who the girl is. This is Chrome's best friend. Shelly Line. "I volunteer as tribute," I say into the speaker. A few girls passing by look on with horror.

I smile, melting them away in a sobbing frenzy of lust. This is how I'll remake myself. This is what I must do. And if I fail, then I can't hurt anyone for the rest of history. I can kill, I'm strong, and I am one of the fastest guys in the district, due to my hieght. I can win this, and come out a changed man. "I volunteer as tribute," I say quietly to shelly. I'm escorted off stage.

* * *

A/N I just want to thank everyone who has already submitted a tribute, or has shown interest in these games! The Tributes are listed below:

* * *

District 1:

District 2: Valentine Ariana McDaniels (F)

District 3:

District 4: Jason Fern (M)

District 5:

District 6:

District 7: Rudd (M)

District 8:

District 9:

District 10:

District 11:

District 12:

District 13:

Capital kid:


	5. Not on my watch

Ricky Dangerfield

* * *

District 13

* * *

I sit in the waiting area for the final quell, and I'm happy. IF I get chosen, then what-ev. If I don't who cares, no one will really remember these victors in a couple hundred years. These games are kind of eatrded and boring anyways. They set these kids in an arena to kill, not knowing how it feels to kill first hand. They just push buttons, and never really know the tribute they've killed.

I know what killing feels like. I know how it haunts your for the rest of your life. the ees of your prey never leave you, especally when they're so human. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Finding the guy who bombed our district to the ground. Because of him, hardly anyone grows up normal. I'm lucky, I guess.

I get to play in these games, not by choice, but by default. Katniss's fault. She has no idea what effect she has on everyone. Eugh, I'm starting t sound like Peeta, but he's dead now. That's probably why Katniss is so distraught. He commite suicide in the midle of one of his fits. He saved her, just like he sad he always wanted to, but at the cost of his own life.

I look out the tubule, and maage to see my escort, Leeg 12 getting ready to bring me to the arena. This has to be interesting...

"Hey, leegster," I say. He smiles, and I can see that he has no tongue, just like tho other Avoxes that came to thirteen. So the rumors are true. I don't care about this though, I care about the other tributes, and how I'm going to kill every single one of them.


	6. Broken promises and empty pages

**Nissa Anne Foster**

* * *

**District 1**

* * *

She went into the forest, trying to find a way out, an escape plan, something something that she should have done. Something that could have saved her. The arena used to be her cage, and would be for the rest of her life, only because her fellow tribute was killed. Her heart ached for -

"Not it," she yelled. She crumpled the page, and tossed it carelessly at the wall. she was angry, at the book, at the world, at her self. She couldn't get the story going like she wanted. She stood from her seat and silently screamed a curse at the stupid story. he more recent character didn't seem real enough, and it angered her, like the end of the rebellion.

"The capitol should have been eliminated," she mummered to herself. She thought about it often times, knowing that the Capitol would forever be a sore spot in the district's lives. She felt she had t write a story about how it would be if the capitol were made to join the games.

If they were forced to join the games...

That was the problem, they didn't know what it's like in that arena I didn't know. She looked out the window, and made sure that no one as in the town square, but there were a few people already waiting.

She had a plan, but wasn't sure if she was ready to go through with it. "Better late than never," she had thought. She was acting on a whim, a mere urge, but it was strong, and had propelled her to do the outrageous.

She raced down the stair from her room, it would be morning soon, and the reaping would start. She was on the other side of the district, but her house was tall, and sitting on a hill, giving her the free view that she always wished she had.

She plummeted through the streets,, turned corners, took well known shortcuts. But she knew, she knew she wouldn't make it in time. The reaping had already started.

"And now, for our final quell. the final Tribute shall be drawn!" the voice sounded throughout the entire district. Nissa's legs burned, her throat was on fire, and her lungs seemed to have collapsed. She kept running.

"And the final tribute is -"  
"Wait," she cried breathlessly as she burst into the square. Everyone stopped an looked at her, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do; how to react.

"I volunteer," she reigned over the crowd, which was now getting slightly flustered, and angered at her actions. It was already agreed upon that no one would volunteer, but she did. She had never been listening - she was thinking, about the giant problem with her book. She had no experience in the games.

She was led up to the stage by nervous peacekeepers, and finally asked the big question by, Nelly, the District 1 escort.

"There was an agreement about not volunteering this last time, and you broke it. Why?"

Nissa stared into the crowd, and felt fear, and joy overwhelm her. "My book. I needed experience for my book," She says. "The rest was flawless, but I couldn't know how the tributes felt, can't know, unless I take part in these games."

* * *

I want to thank~(Emmeline C. Thornbrooke)~ for this wonderful tribute! If you wish to have two tributes, you may, but first I want to see if there are going to be more takers. When the games start, you can sponser your tributes I will have a story starter at the end of the chapter, and the top four reviews will get the top four bonus cash!

1 place: $500

2 place: $300

3 place: $200

4 place: $150

This will be added to the chapter's default cash give away of $300 Items/pricing will be listed in a future chapter!


	7. MUST READ!

OKAY... you're probably wondering why I haven't posted the latest chapter, as I have gotten more tributes... I wanted to announce that someone is reviewing my story, and I have no way to PM them. Their name is August, and their name has no link to click... sorry. I just wanted to tell you that you can Pm me so I can reply to your inquries/requests...

Thanks a bunch, and don't stick your hand in toasters!


	8. A New Hope

**Jasmine Green**

* * *

**District 11**

* * *

Today's my birthday! Sadly I get nothing, because my family is too poor. But alas, I have a solution, which is as risky as a lottery. I heard that the lottery was a way for people like me to make lots of money. And that's what I plan to do. For my little sisters, my triplets, Aiden and Lila. I'll volunteer for what ever tribute is called, and I'll win.

"Aunt Brenda!" I call out. I don't think she heard me, so I call again. I have a soft voice. I don't know how I'll do it, but hey, it's for my family to have the best future.

Aunt Brena comes into the room, and I can tell I've called at the wrong time. "Are you okay, Jasmine?" she asked. She looked a little worried, which only strengthens my resolve.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to watch the reapings in person."

"Make sure that you bring Aiden and Lila. I'm sure they'll want to come."

"I wanted to see if they could see me on television," I say. I don't want them to come, I might change my mind beig so close to them. they would beg, and I would give in. They couldn't come. If they did, they would never have a chance to live without worry.

What comes next, I didn't expect. It's something that has never happened to me, something that Aunt Brenda would never do on any occasion. She slaps my face.

there are tears in her eyes. There are tears in mine as well. I take a step back, shocked at her actions.

"Now, you look here, Jasmine. My older sister died in that arena. I don't need you going out there playing around and acting like this is all a game."

"It's not a game, Brenda! I just wanted to see this final reapig in real life. I just wanted to lighten the mood. The only alternative is to be scared out of our wits!"

"I'm sorry, Jazzy." she says. She only says that when she's feeling sentimental. I step into her hug. We both cry, emotions running high.

"Now, you be safe out there, you hear? I don't want to slap the black off you." She's making light of our previous situation. I laugh lihtly, and head down to the town square.

I can see that the square is packed. and a lot of the children are trying to get away from peacekeepers that force them behind the tribute ropes. a peacekeeper spots me and begins to head my way.

I take off running, not wanting to get caught up in those bustling crowds. I'm seventeen, so I'll be shoved in with the older and more rowdy kids. They are all a lot bigger than I am. I guess it's my genes.

I race down one of the lanes, and I can hear a booming voice. I think it's the peacekeepers, but the voice seems to coem from every where. the lane only leads to the stage, and that's where I head, the peacekeepers hot on my tail. I fake them out, and hop on stage, bumping into a wall.

I look up from where I have fallen. It wasn't a wall, but the escort of District 11. He has a striking similarty to Cinna, Katniss's old stylist. He's dead now. the sad eyes, and simple getup, all resemble Cinna.

"And what is your name, darling?" He asks. He helps me to my feet, and places the microphone to my mouth.

"Jasmine Green." I say barely audible, even with the help of the mic.

"And I bet you are up here to volunteer."

"Yes." I know that Aunt Brenda and themy triplets are crying, after realizing that I'm going to fight in the hunger games.

The crowd is terifying and solemn, and they show their respect. everyone's left hand is raised; three finger salute.

I am led away by a couple of peacekeepers.

"Who would have thought she wanted to volunteer," says one.  
"Faster than most of the kids in two the other says in a surprised tone.


	9. You decide!

AUthour's note!

* * *

I know that a few people have asked me to start the story with the tributes that are alreay along with the story. Well, That is not up to me, as I write this for you all; my fans/friends. I like to think that if I do this, it will be on the account of a vote, not a request of a few people( even though a lot of people asked..)

Review your answer!

* * *

1= start the story

2= wait for more tributes

3= can I make another tribute? (then you should pick 2 and send him/her in.)


	10. Y U PIK ME

**Shanya Marygold**

* * *

**district 12**

* * *

I don't know what I would do without my sisters, or my parents. They help me so much! I wish that I can repay them somehow. If only I could. Sometimes Katniss brings us fresh Game, maybe it's because my mother's resemblance to Madge, one of her close friends. She hardly talks about her, but I can tell that she's hurt by her loss. they died in the bombing of twelve, about eight years ago.

The year before I was born. The year that Katniss blew up the arena. In retaliation, in disownment. In frustration. Of course, I wasn't there, so I can't say that I know what Katniss was feeling when she did that. She looks so tired and worn that I find it hard to believe that she had any plans on being the face of the rebellion.

But if I were the face of the rebellions, I wouldn't dress my soldiers in those tacky outfits! They were so bland and grey. Nothing but grey. They looked like something that used to be called a Rhino died on them. Who ever thought of those uniforms needs to get beaten with a bunch of bananas. I'd gladly do the honors.

"You there, with the smile on your face." My world becomes a reality, and I notice that 'm the one being spoken to. There's no smile on my face, but I was thinking about something funny, so I can't imagine who else he could have been talking to.

"Me?" I ask pointing to my chest. Already, my chest is feeling tight with fear, my breaths becoming sort and ragged. I think that I might suffocate, I'm so scared of what my mind has already presumed.

"You think that these games are funny? You think that it's some kind of joke?"

"No, I -" You laughed while I gave my speech about how we'll never be able to replace the lost tributes over the years. You were laughing, and I was going to announce that we were declining, along with several other Districts!"

"I laughed but I -"

"And she admits it! She will be the final tribute of District twelve. By Katniss, you will be the one who goes into that arena! Let justice see fit of your actions!"

And who stuck a pencil up this guys butt? I know that I should be scared, but that's not how I react to things. I haven't been ht by the full impact of what he said.

"Angry pimple man says what?" I yell. I've just noticed them, but they are there, six large pimples that make a triangle on his forehead.

"Silence! Keepers, take her away!" I'm grabbed by two strong peacekeepers, and led into the justice building.


	11. NOT really a District nine member

**Cassie Painter**

* * *

**District Nine**

* * *

I look down at District nine with weary eyes. Nothing is actually how it seems. Everyone seems happy, but that's not what's really going on in people's minds. They are secretly warring againsta each other, nominating each other to be the final tribute in the qell that is to be held, following Katniss's demanded games. Lots of us hate her, and I think that she's a hero that can have her way, still get revenge and not get tainted, as this is why she is a hero. She isn't perfect, but can stand against the Capitol. I take my stand here, away from the general population, as this is where I'm safe. Being an outcast has its benifits, and its drawbacks.

I know that no one is looking for me, only because they don't really care for me. I know that if I get caught down there, I'll either be yelled at or abused. This is hard for me during school days. This is all because I'm different. They don't understand me, and that's why they hate me. they fear me.

Sitting here is getting mighty boring, so I decide to head into town, only to see my family. they ove me, and won't judge me most of the time. I might as well head there is one catch. I have to go through the town square to get home. Today is reaping day for the final quell, and I know that if I'm spotted, I'm surely going to get chosen, even if my name isn't drawn, or there is a volunteer.

I drop down from the grainery roof. It's srt of a long drop, but my legs stop hurting after a second or two. I race through the wheat fields, and try not to be seen. People in District nine normally have blonde hair, but not me, not the outcast. I have shoulder length blonde hair that in nicely curled, which makes a lot of the straight haired girls feel jealous.

Trying not ot be seen in a wheat field has some advantages. I duck, barely dodging a scythe. I have to be more careful next time. I streak through a few rows of wheat, and exit the field. Making my way towards the square, I make sure I take the quickest route. I don't want to get caught up.

"There she is, get her!"

I speed through a narrow street that is barely wide enough for me to run shirt catches on a few things in the walls, but I make it out in one peice. I exit the alley, looking back to see if I'm still being followed. I bump into someone, which is never a good thing.

I fall flat on the floor, and look up at who I've bumped into. Just my luck too. A peace keeper.

"Attacking a peacekeeper, are we?" He asks gruffly.  
"No, sir. I -"  
"Attacking peacekeepers is punishable by death, but I have a better idea." I am dragged onto the stage, just as I had feared. So much for wanting to go home.

"This young girl is District nine's final tribute!" He shoves me into the justice building, not allowing me to explain. This is another downfall of being an outcast.

* * *

I just want to thank you all for submitting our tributes! thank you all so much for your support! I will upload a new list of open slots in a couple hours, and upload more chapters for tributes!


End file.
